Szorra the Cat
"No! I mean... no." Her answer to whether or not Midnight should start calling her kitty, linking to something in the past. "I'll be in and out faster than Sonic can," an expression she made up to tell her how quick she could infiltrate a base. "How did you not see me coming? I'm not even in my stealth suit!" after successfully sneaking up on Dawn during a training exercise. Szorra Velasmii (Pronounced Soar-uh Ve-läs-mee) has claimed the throne as the stealthiest detective on Mobius. She currently is one of the members of the Night Crew and the Dark Side. Profile Occupation: Detective, Forensic scientist, ninja, spy, vigilante Appearance Szorra has blond hair with hints of brown on it every now and then. Her eyes are brown in color. She looks like she's in her very early twenties due to the Hakazins having the maximum age nearly twice as high as Mobians. History Szorra was a Cat not from Mobius, but an alternate universe of it. However, she doesn't know this herself. A universal attack back then had ravaged several universes, including Szorra's. Reality warped, and Szorra was sucked into one of them, ending up in the Mobian megalopolis of Weybrook. She was adopted by a nice and strong couple. Her father worked in the police force, and her mother had just came out of the army. Their personality rubbed off on her, and she wanted to be a hero just like them. She trained with her mother getting stronger and more combat prone, and learned the laws with her father becoming aware and smarter. Her adopted parents both died in a car crash when Szorra was thirteen. Szorra lived with her adopted mom's sister and her husband for the rest of her time. Her life went downhill from their from depression. Then one night, she woke up early, realizing her aunt wasn't as nice as thought, working in the black market. Szorra stalked her aunt around a corner, where she saw her end up pulling out a gun in a shootout. When the area cleared, Szorra saw her aunt, with twelve bullet wounds. Szorra saw the killer. She didn't forget him. She eventually hunted him down and took him by surprise. The enemy down, she left an anonymous call to the cops to pick him up. That was the start of her vigilante career. Rookie Vigilante Szorra's uncle started drinking after he heard the whole story, becoming more depressed and aggressive. Now eighteen years old, Szorra looked through the basement one day, and found a Kevlar suit, as well as some other things. It was all hidden in a trap door in the basement that was covered by a box. She tried them out, and the suit fit almost perfectly. Szorra's first suit was a dark Kevlar suit with a few tactical grenades and a gun. She thought the job was so much easier back then, but she was caught in the process of one of her earlier missions. Her foes not knowing her as a true threat because of her young age, did not take her seriously. As a result, Szorra broke out of her chains with her claws and took down the group, her Kevlar saving her from three gunshot wounds. She never took enemies lightly again, and retried her vigilante acts a month later, now with her suit spray-painted black to help her hide more, calling this suit her Mark II. There, she ran into her a most wanted enemy, Ravager. After surprise attacking her and gaining the upper hand, Ravager was forced into retreat, sending a few of her loyal members after Szorra, who ultimately failed. Ravager would become Szorra's arch enemy from there on. Competition Two years later, Szorra was well known as the Black Cat. The public was intrigued, but not surprised. There has been many vigilantes in Weybrook, and almost all have failed by now. One particular vigilante was known as Smoke, and experienced vigilante surprised by Szorra's rookie capabilities. The rivalry between them was huge, but they both loved it, as it pointed out each others flaws, and help them improve faster. On one incident, Smoke was the first to arrive to a hostage scene and took out the criminals, but the hostage was sitting down, no restraints on at all. Smoke realized by the way he was moving an acting that there was a pressure pad bomb under the hostage, and if he shifts too much, he explodes. Smoke bent down to disable the bomb, and a sniper from another building shot one of the chair legs, causing the hostage to fall, and the bomb to explode. Smoke was too injured to fight. As thugs and their lieutenant, known as the Main Man, beat Smoke to a pulp, Szorra came to attempt to stop the group herself, which Smoke helping by covering the area in a smokescreen. She ended up running into into a foe, but not just any foe. This was was a metahuman. The fight was tough, and ended in a stalemate, but the metahuman escaped. As Szorra came over to Ghost, he said that he was amazed with her work for an amateur, and said that he would like to help you become a better vigilante since he is temporarily out of commission. Szorra told him that she would do anything to protect her "home city", but Smoke immediately denied this. "Be careful what you wish for, Kitty. You wish to protect this city, but protection never lasts forever." Smoke couldn't make it to his base alone, and knew he was forced to tell Szorra to take him to his base, which in turn revealed that smoke was a multi-billionaire of Weybrook. For obvious reasons, Szorra promised not to tell anyone before leaving him, and as gratitude, he said that Szorra has full access to the base. To make sure she doesn't end up like Smoke or the rest, Szorra studied what caused their failure, and took the prep she needed to protect herself from those mishaps. She plans on protecting the city for as long as she possible can, despite Smoke's warning. Mark III After the near beat down she has taken, Szorra took note of how risky metahumans really are, being lucky enough to not run into strong ones early in her career. When accessing the tech of Smoke, Szorra found out why Smoke was such a deadly foe. Once her design of her Mark III suit was made a month later, Szorra planned to put it to the test. The suit was a lot heavier than what she's used to wearing, but before, all she had was a Kevlar suit. Mark III had her grappling launchers attached to the forearms, triggered via neural connection of the brain. Her gloves were now gauntlets as well. The armor was shock resistant, and it was even more bulletproof than before. As a top off, she looked bigger and scarier. A few weeks later of Mark III work, she has been able to take out enemy groups nearly twice as fast as before. At one point, a car attempted to ram into her, in which she flipped over as she dropped a rubidium disc in the windshield, blowing it out. The car swerved and crashed, and Szorra took out the driver and the front seat passenger. The back seat passenger attempted to get out, and Szorra gladly helped as she grappled him and pulled him out the window. Once interrogated, she found out the location of the Main Man, and infiltrated his base, clearing out 90% of the group before anyone realized, then took on the rest. the Main Man himself showed up, where he was ultimately defeated, and put in custody. Grand Prize: $10,000,000 After the arrest of the infamous Main Man, criminals across the street started to fear this new Black Cat, seeing that she is better than before, much better. An enemy, known as Marksman, placed a price on Szorra for ten million dollars. The price was enough to have everyone prowling the streets again, and this led to an increase in violence, shops being robbed just to get equipment to take out the Black Cat. Szorra battled numerous foes, trying to hunt down the person who placed the price on her head, knowing that if she takes him out, the criminals will have no motivation to hunt her down. During this, she ran into an enemy known as Silence. Silence had came with a crew of over twenty highly trained assassins, all hunting for Szorra after taking in three hostages to use as bait. Szorra successfully took out a majority of the assassins via stealth, saving two hostages. The third hostage was trapped in a large room, where Szorra went against four of the assassins, defeating them all with little difficulty. Szorra knew from experience to check the hostage and the surroundings for safety. Her Mark III sights revealed the location of Silence via thermal vision. After using her hooks to grab Silence's sniper before it fired, Szorra reeled up to her, taking her down very quickly because of Silence's nervousness. Szorra turned around and freed the last hostage, and as he escaped, Silence had found out the location of Marksman due to looting Silence. Hunting down Marksman, Szorra ran into Ravager on the rooftops. It was there that they fought, it being the toughest fight Szorra ever had, where Szorra found out that Ravager had enhanced her body from the last time they fought. Szorra barely won the fight, and Ravager plummeted to the bottom of a building, surviving the fall but was unconscious as a result. Szorra finally got to Marksman, who was at the center of a ring. He had a variety of guns, and shot them with such skill that Szorra could only dodge a few of them, most of them hitting her armor, and showing her that the armor isn't truly bulletproof. Szorra would've lost the fight if it weren't for Smoke's interference, which ultimately saved her in the end. Blood and Gore Part 1 The volcano of Passion is a beautiful active volcano, viewed by millions of tourists a year. Too bad this year it was sabotaged by an assassination attempt, where Smoke had unsuccessfully intervened. Szorra came soon after, only to see Smoke struggling to even move, as if he's having a seizure and heart attack at the same time, revealing why the assassination could take place. She then sees two enemies, one looking as if he's on steroids, the other small and lanky, seeming to outstretch her arm to Smoke, possibly the one subduing him. With skills, Szorra used the grappling hook to pull away the small enemy, then proceeded to fight her. While this unknown species was fast, it couldn't fight, so the fight was more of a hit and miss for Szorra. Eventually, the lanky enemy grew bored, and stretched out her hand, and Szorra could feel capillaries in her head about to explode, the flow of blood seeming to stop. Szorra collapsed, twitching and in pain. However, with sheer willpower, Szorra had set off an explosive, momentarily stunning the enemy and allowing her to escape via flash bang. Szorra used her grapple launcher to get to a distance and recover, grappling Smoke in the process, who was struggling against the brute due to not having time to recover. Once at the base, Szorra realized she got blood from... Blood on her legs due to the close and sudden explosion. She used Blood's... blood (dammit, it was such a good name before this scene) and separated all impurities with the help of two scientists that were in on Smoke's vigilante career. After some tests, it was revealed that Blood's genetics were alien-like, and there were two extra nitrogenous bases unknown to science. The scientists needed to work on a way to at the very least, shut them down temporarily. It meant Smoke and Szorra had to attempt to get a blood sample of Blood. Smoke and Szorra both knew that Blood and Gore had to be separated before attacking them, and Gore's size made his heat signature easily noticeable from Smoke's antenna tower and satellite. Once sneaking up on them, they watched as they gained cash from a subject. Smoke decided to take the role of getting the blood sample, so Szorra had to play distraction. She grappled Gore into the adjacent building's window, since the building was abandoned. She brawled with Gore, knowing she was going to upgrade her suit soon, due to Gore casually punching out columns and walls, as well as being able to casually bitch-slap her across the room... literally. After a while of bashing, Szorra assumed that Gore could tank the explosives, and added the discs into the power-play, able to cause damage, and realized that Gore can rapidly heal from his wounds. Smoke came back, shaking with pain, giving Szorra the signal that he got the sample. The duo escaped, but due to Szorra's perfect memory, she remembered the subject that gave Blood and Gore the money. The crime scene will have to be investigated later. Blood and Gore Part 2 After a week's research, a bullet was created that could potentially put down Blood's bloodstream factor. There was only one way to put this to the test. The bullet was only manufactured three times, and they needed to keep one just in case, so they only had two chances to put down Blood. They didn't need to hunt down Blood and Gore, they made themselves known. With the money they earned via assassination, they hired a mob of enemies to take hostage of a hospital. Smoke had the gun first, Szorra was once again the distraction. Within the hospital, the lights go out... and so do the cameras. Blood and Gore used their night vision, and were still able to be active, unlike their mob, who was quickly defeated by Smoke. Szorra crept down a hallway, unaware of Gore's night vision until he could see the bastard charging down the hallway towards her. This actually left Szorra frozen in fear for a second, having just enough time to dodge being crushed. Szorra battled the creature, being tossed through walls and medical equipment. Eventually, she was able to elude the beast and blow him up via a cesium disc she made just for him. The explosion gave him tremendous pain, but he was healing already. However, the extreme heat made him stunned, and Szorra didn't hold back. She attacked Gore in his new weak spot enough times for him to go unconscious. Breathing heavily, she remembered the name of the room where Gore was, and proceeded to find Smoke and Blood. She saw smoke from a distance, hiding from Blood. Smoke was defeated, but still persisting on. He fired a shot at Blood, but missed. Blood's right arm then transformed into a bloody bone sword, and she was about to execute Smoke. That's when Szorra struck from right above her. While Blood was stunned, Szorra went for the gun, but failed as Gore came busting through the wall and pinning her to the other wall. Blood shakily got up, and said even more shakily. "kill that little bi--" before getting shot by Smoke, who went for the gun through all the confusion. With Gore distracted, Szorra kicked Gore in the face, and ended this long battle between the two with a cesium explosive to Gore's face, knocking him out. Retrieving the money, however, was a shocker. All the money was fake, and Szorra's infrared scanners instantly showed it. Meanwhile, with the twins in custody, everyone thought that it was over, but no one was prepared about Gore's quick recovery. Gore was smart to continue faking unconsciousness. Once seemingly safe from the Black Cat and Smoke, Gore attacked, and escaped the transportation vehicle. Battle of the temperatures Six months later, the design for Mark IV was complete, and Szorra was glad about it. Mark IV increased her shock absorbing capabilities, as well as sharp item resistance, and her suit was actually lighter in some unimportant areas. In place of this, Szorra could carry a bigger load of equipment. Eventually, another major enemy struck, and naturally, the vigilantes arrive to the crime. It was an elemental giant, weighing 1,000 pounds, and he had a hostage. Mysteriously, he let the hostage go, saying that your work is done. He struck at the vigilantes, a flamethrower technique used from each palm to target both the Black Cat and Smoke. Smoke, being resistant to fire with his suit, charged closer first, and that's when suddenly, the fire became a super cool gas, nearly freezing smoke if her didn't move out of the way after being initially hit with the cold. Szorra clipped the creature off his feet, with her grappling hook, and the creature retaliated by freezing the wiring and breaking it off. Smoke took control again by jumping behind the creature's back, gassing his mouth with a smoke grenade. Smoke was elbowed off, but the creature couldn't see anything. Then the creature retaliated exactly how Ghost had planned, trying to use fire to clear up the smoke. The result was the smoke eruptly becoming a giant fireball before dissipating. The vigilantes were out of the creature's sight again. Somehow, the creature noticed their position, but said something amateur. "Thermal vision really helps you find your enemy, doesn't it?" He then fired ice blasts towards Szorra, who expertly dodged the attacks while diving towards him. She raced up to him, getting close, but as the enemy began emitting a cold aura, she was forced to stay at a distance. Szorra did not give in. She launched several ninja stars at the enemy, and they pierced the skin of the enemy enough for them to stick onto his skin. His aura lessened, and smoke took that moment to strike. The creature used his hand to produce a hot cloud of steam to attempt to make Smoke back off, but Smoke's armor was used to this already. He was able to get to the enemy's face, launching a punch that would've killed the average Mobian. The creature fell, looking up with now pleading eyes, yelling at them to die at first as both vigilantes walked up to him, then he began saying, "Please... just please die..." This stopped them in their tracks. After a brief interrogation, they found out that this alien was blackmailed to kill the vigilantes or he will never see his children again. A description showed it to be Silence, the one enemy who escaped from prison that they were tracking down during the past four months. She was seen on the volcano. She said something in her radio, then looked at the alien while making a slashing motion with her finger across her neck before taking out a sniper rifle to kill them all. In rage, the alien charged towards her. Szorra attempted to grapple him, and this resulted in her being dragged with him, though she did slow him down. Smoke went for Silence to save her and put her in custody. The battle was brief, but the true danger was the alien running up the volcano incredibly fast, reaching the top in two minutes. He tried to kill her not with elemental abilities, but physically. He wanted to get in her face when he killed her for threatening his children. Smoke had to pull Silence out of the way, but the alien was too fast. He grabbed her, Silence, but the rocks crumbled under his weight at the crater, and he fell into the crater, along with Silence, who ultimately died, and Szorra, still on his back. She grabbed a ledge, ten feet into the crater, and used all her strength to pull the behemoth out of the volcano in two minutes flat. He ran off while Szorra was gaining her energy, saying he lost his clue to where his children were because of them, and that he would find them himself. Smoke cared to the passed out Szorra, and would hunt down the alien later, now known as Thermal. Vigilante vs Vigilante Around this time a new vigilante shown up. This vigilante's name became known infamously, however, as she killed the bad guys so they can no longer escape prison nor cause trouble. She was known as ZERO, a gravity manipulator. Her outfit was chrome, so it was easy to spot her at night, but because she had powers and her indifference for killing bad guys, it made criminals fear her more, usually ending up helplessly surrendering only to get killed. Szorra watched her one night, taking down an enemy. They were on a rooftop, and the enemy had nowhere to go. As a result, he desperately fired bullets, which ZERO block with a small matter-barrier attachment in the palm of her hands. She stopped short of the enemy when suddenly cancelling gravity around him, causing to float in the air, higher and higher, until he reached the point where he was thirty feet in the air, then she questioned him as he kept sailing up. He obeyed at an attempt to live, but once she was done, she changed the gravity around him to nearly 50 times Earth's gravity, causing him to smash into the ground, dead instantly, his body crushed. Then the chrome vigilante left the scene. Szorra knew she couldn't do anything with her current gear, so she left to get more equipment in order to question ZERO. TBA Let the Games Begin! TBA Dark Days TBA Guts and Glory TBA Vengeance TBA Protection Never Lasts Forever TBA Personality Szorra had used to be an introvert, not saying much to not expose her identity. Ever since it was revealed, she could finally start becoming more social, but she still kept to a quiet tone unless excited or cocky. When not in a calm environment, she can be distracted by laser pointers, the smell of fish, and yarn... if she finds out who cause her to act like this, however, she gets very angry and embarrassed. Equipment Her high tech equipment comes from resources she brought with her from her home planet, Hikasi. As such, Szorra has technology far surpassing that of normal Mobius gear. Detective Suit Mark VI (Standard) Her current primary suit as of November 18, 2016. The suit covers up every part of Szorra's body. The suit has many abilities. The suit is covered up with several parts of the it in vantablack. The few parts that aren't vantablack are normal black, grey, or a very dark blue. The ghost mode triggers the suit to change texture in relativity of the environment, and release/gain more heat to its surroundings. The result? A suit that can auto-camouflage and cannot be sensed via thermal vision. Helmet Thanks to her intelligent developer, Exveus, Szorra's helmet has multiple different sights: infrared, x-ray, gamma ray, microwave, thermal, and ultraviolet ray. The helmet isn't just place on, it connects with the body. Unless detached by the user first, it is extremely difficult to get it off. The mask is nearly twice as durable as the body armor. The helmet shows off her eyes and mouth, but it is protected via invisible bulletproof glass. Body Suit With so many people to take down in Weybrook, Szorra's suit had to be durable enough to take these punches. She learned well enough what upgrades needed to be done to the Mark VI suit after experience. Her suit can absorb most of the shock from being hit with blunt force, allowing her to casually get up after being busted through a three foot thick wall as if she merely tripped. The armor is also heavily resistant to electrical shocks as well, and has proven to be virtually bulletproof on many occasions, from tanking shotgun blasts point-blank, to custom-made sniper bullets that pierce through heavily armored tanks. Szorra has been able to walk through fire with the suit, tank explosions, stand her ground in a blizzard cause by an ice manipulating villain, and wade through an acidic pool. Gravity Padding This is a weak spot on the bottom of her feet. However, in exchange for a weak spot that almost no one can exploit, she can walk on walls, even being upside down. This is connected to neural connections within her feet, allowing her to activate this at will. Detective Suit Mark VII (Meta-Breaking Suit) New Upgrades- This 4 ft body suit has been installed with black ops technology from TECH foundations. As such, she gained a tachyon upgrade, allowing her to keep up in combat against enemies moving at relativistic speeds, have the suit capable of tanking explosions, and protecting herself from immense nuclear radiation, due to TECH's headquarters being constantly hit by the Sun's rays. The suit also comes with a built in jetpack, capable of flying at hyper sonic speeds. The increased speed also gives her the momentum to do greater damage to foes. The new TECH technology scatters random electrons and quarks, allowing resistance to mind attacks and control. However, this suit has a fuel supply due to it being new and not properly created, and Szorra only uses it when facing a tough metahuman, in which she can press a button on her Mark VI suit to summon Mark VII. Weapons and Gadgets Needing to be prepared for anything criminals could throw at her, Szorra has gained a large amount of equipment over time. The numbers beside it are her standard amount of each equipment, though this fluctuates every now and then, sometimes for no true reason. * Smoke screen 2-4 * Flash bang 2-4 * rubidium explosives- in the shape of thin discs to save space, they can cause injury, but not necessarily killed unless hit directly ''in the right spot (i.e. the skull). The explosions only have a 1/4 foot radius. '''2-3' * cesium explosives- similar to rubidium explosives, but with much more power. This could easily be lethal, and only used in the right conditions, such as a metahuman or an escape route. * EMP pulse grenade 1-3 * death claw- a device that is planted into one's back, and at any moment when pressed, will pierce the victim, the second press piercing the heart in six different areas. She uses it as interrogation against unwilling criminals, but never was forced to trigger one.' 1' * ice blaster (like a water gun, but with liquid hydrogen instead... liquid hydrogen is much colder than liquid nitrogen, as nitrogen's coolness is over-exaggerated)' 5 uses before ammo is needed' * sonic boom grenade (a grenade that releases a loud sound of 150 decibels, loud enough to burst one's ear drums) 1-3 * ninja stars (some of the stars have rubidium encased in a weak shell. When hitting the target, the shell breaks, the rubidium is exposed to air/water, and explodes. They're thin enough for 30 to be placed in one case, and a third of the stars are the explosive stars. The final kind of dart she has is the nullifying dart, which is usually a 1:6 ratio of nullifying stars to all ninja stars ) 30-60 * nullifying gas (this gas does not need to be inhaled, it can enter the bloodstream via contact with skin, and is fine enough to travel through thin metal. This attacks the genetic DNA, temporarily or permanently impairing metahuman abilities. The stronger the ability, the less powerful the gas is, but enough can take away almost anyone's power.) ** Pain gas- Another version of this gas. It ignites the pain sensory neurons when using metahuman abilities, leaving them wide open for attack if it doesn't make them pass out from the sheer pain. This gas is usually used when the opponent's metahuman capabilities are too powerful for the normal nullifying gas to take effect. * Gauntlets- The gauntlets of the suit are about 150% more durable than the suit itself. This is for things such as grabbing or blocking the blades of swords or knives. The gauntlets also can generate and absorb up to 10,000 volts of electricity, and when activated can release a tiny amount of sleep gas, which is perfect for sneaking up on enemies from behind and suddenly covering their mouths. * Custom grappling launchers- The body suit has two small but powerful hooks on the forearms. These are used to pull enemies closer, grab gadgets, slowly pull back a car that's not in park, or grapple to the highest buildings. Five hundred feet is its the maximum range. Since these are how she gets around quickly, this is another heavy part of her armor. When making contact, they send a concentrated EMP charge if the mode was activated. * pH 0 Acid- a spray can capable of spraying one of the most potent acids made. It holds enough acid for one to spray the can for 30 seconds straight. Abilities Claws Szorra's retractable claws are extremely sharp, casually piercing diamonds, and her grip is even better. She can easily break out of handcuffs, get a grip on walls, hold onto a plane moving faster than the speed of sound for up to a minute, and can quickly cut down the hinges of a door in one fell swoop. They are small and black, so she can usually do it with no one knowing how. So far, the only people who know of her claws are the people she told. Speed Due to her intense training, Szorra increased it so her max speed is 150 mph. This is a above average for a Mobian, but not on a metahuman level Strength Szorra has ran into a metahuman enemy weighing half a ton, and in order to save him from a volcanic death, she had to hold him with one hand as she tried to climb out of the volcano. The distance she had to travel was only ten feet, but his hefty weight made the journey eternity. It was actually two minutes long. The moment she got out, she collapsed from overexertion. Agility Szorra 's suit may be able to tank bullets, but she doesn't get cocky enough to just try to brush off bullets. She can, and has easily dodged bullets, seeming only to get shot when she wants to scare criminals into thinking she's invincible. She has jumped over cars attempting to run her over as well. Adaptability When fighting enemies for a while, she not only begins learning the combat, but also becomes aware of her environment and tools to use to her advantage. If she plans something out prior to the situation, this isn't used. This is only used when surprised and/or having to think fast. Hyperthymesia This is a condition where the mind can remember just about everything. With this, Szorra mastered dozens of combat on the planet, and it's also how she is intelligent in numerous amounts of subjects. This condition gives her the edge in battle by being able to adapt and learn an opponent's techniques. Stealth master Szorra has infiltrated multiple bases on her own, usually without time to prepare, and she can get away before anyone notices she was there. Dawn has mentioned that Szorra was stealthier than her, and she was the same person to successfully sneak into TECH group headquarters. Combat Over the course of her short life, Szorra had learned numerous methods of combat thanks to her hyperthymesia. She knows over 60 forms of combat, and claims that she will learn all combat on Mobius. Her skills have proven to take down 50 normal enemies in a little more than two minutes. Endurance Szorra will put herself in the toughest of situations in order to get used to something, then use it in combat. So far she has: * Sat perfectly still in a waterfall during winter. * has done excessive amounts of push ups in 130 degrees Fahrenheit and twice Mobius's gravity * Ran three miles with 30 pounds of extra weight around her waist * Constantly punched a mountain to build up her fists' endurance * Survive two minutes of excessive heat from a volcano * held her breath underwater for three minutes * survive the beat down of numerous enemies for two days straight before succumbing Flaws Resources are limited, and her equipment is usually a light load for quick in and out missions, not for prolonged battles. Her source of rubidium and hydrogen are hard to get. She may seem impossible to beat without a good metahuman level, but merely taking her by surprise and attacking her very quickly is all that is needed. Szorra is a loner. She can work well in teams, but may end up ditching the team's strategy to do something herself, which may end up for better or worse. Under the suit, Szorra is an astounding martial artist, but that's it. She can easily be taken out by conventional weaponry. Szorra's standard armor has weak spots in: sole of her feet, inside elbow, just below the kidney, ankles, and the back side of her knee. These are almost never exploited, as people usually target her midsection and face. Trivia Szorra is based off of a neko ninja OC I've created, CopyCat... I edited her to be a sonic fanon character. She was initially a bat so that she could fly around the city, but it ended up with people thinking that this was a "sonic-like female batman character". To help her get around the city with a lack of wings now, I gave her grappling hooks, which of course, ended up making the theory even more valid... :/ Since she adopted the whole Batman thing, I decided to have her prepared to take down the entire Night Crew team at any notice. When her picture comes out, she will have joined eyes like a hedgehog instead of a cat. Is that a problem? IS IT?! Category:Good Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Speed Category:Speed type characters Category:Speed type Category:Technique type characters Category:Anti-Social Category:Stealthy Character Category:Spy Category:Detective Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:DeathstroketheHedegehog Category:Martial Artist Category:Professional Combatant Category:Melee Combatant Category:Fighter Category:Heroines Category:Vigilantes Category:Vigilante Category:From another world/universe Category:Smart Category:Incredibly smart Category:Incredibly calm Category:Armor Category:Custom-made armor Category:Multiple gadgets Category:Tactical Category:Tactic Category:Strategist Category:Characters with no powers Category:Adult Category:Adults Category:Young adult Category:Young adults Category:Heterochromia Category:Heterochromia iridum Category:Female Category:Females